The present disclosure relates to a computer device, and more particularly, to image and video capture using a computer device.
A computer device may include multiple cameras for taking photographs and/or obtaining video. The physical location of a camera on the computer device is generally static, and each camera may have an orientation that is defined relative to a side of the device. For instance, a front-facing camera mounted on a front side (e.g., a side facing the user) of the device is generally used to obtain images of the environment toward the front side of the device, and a rear-facing camera mounted on a rear side of the device is generally used to obtain images of the environment toward the rear side of the device. Depending on how or if a display is being used by a user, however, a camera orientation relative to the device may change. For example, a camera orientation may change from being a front-facing to being rear-facing depending on how the user is holding the device and/or depending on the orientation of one or more displays. As such, a camera may have multiple orientations relative to the device and/or a user.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in image and video capture on a computer device.